Rosalee Anderson and the Crystal Orb
by The Hope Lions
Summary: Voldemort has been gone for over 16 years, but the trouble he caused continues. With the lists of muggle-borns destroyed, Hermione and others struggle to track down and train all those with magic. Hogwarts has even developed a special program to fast-track those found after 11. Rosalee Anderson is one of those witches, but unfortunately catching up is the least of her problems.
1. Chapter 1 Sixteen Going on Seventeen

Chapter 1

Sixteen Going on Seventeen

It all began when I didn't want to go to Prom.

As a 11th year, I wasn't even expected to go, and that was all right by me. Fancy dresses and guys? How, about, no. Unfortunately for me, every single guy in the school knew exactly how I felt. It started out simple enough-one or two asking as a joke- but quickly enough it escalated to full blown harassment. I couldn't walk 50 feet without some guy getting on a knee and asking. It didn't matter that half of them had girlfriends and dates; no one could pass up the opportunity to make Rosalee Anderson blush.

Finally when two boys got into a fake fist fight over it, I cracked. For a long time I wouldn't even know what happened, but when I finally got an explanation the spinning chairs and deadly books made sense. Freak wind they called it, but I couldn't help but wonder. How could there be wind when all the doors were closed?

My answer came a few months later, on July 11, 2014-my sweet 16.

Except it really wasn't sweet at all-Heaven knows where the term came from, probably the Americans who can drive at 16. _Maybe I'll get a provisional motorcycle license. I'm old enough for that at least. Ha ha as if dad would ever let that happen._

I was just stuck home alone, as always, waiting for my dad to get home so we could have some cake. (Or I could pretend to like the cake while secretly wishing for pie if we're being accurate.)

_Think on the bright side, at least with dad out you can wear jeans. He'd murder you if he came home to find you looking like this. _

No, it was for the best that I got to be home alone. At least this way I could blast Pippin and chill out without worrying about getting in trouble. Not that I wasn't always in trouble, but you know what I mean.

Actually, since you're just a random person who decided to read my autobiography without even realizing it's an autobiography, I guess you don't. You really don't know much about me at all? Or do you? Maybe you're reading this in History of Magic class because I'm so amazing and you know me like I know Merlin.

Who am I kidding? You probably just went into the Room of Requirement looking for a bathroom and found this lying on the seat. I'm not famous, and I never will be. I'm long forgotten probably, it's best that way, best for no one to remember the horrible deeds of my day.

Though I guess, if you read this, you'll remember. And you'll understand why I came to wish I hadn't been in-between songs when the doorbell rang.

Just last month I would have ignored it, but considering we had a newly installed manned gate whoever was at the door had a very good reason for being there. Turning down the music so the words to "Corner of the Sky" were only distinguishable to someone who knew them as well as me, I went to answer the door.

The woman who stood on the other side was probably about 35, but her curly blonde hair that had been pulled up into a tight bun aged her. "Rosalee Anderson?"

"Yes ma'am," I told her my years of training kicking in despite the questionable clothes I currently wore. "What can I help you with?"

The room looked inside my ornate doorway and I almost got the feeling she hadn't known I was loaded. How she couldn't I didn't know; if this woman didn't know who I was why would she be at my house? "Are your parents home?"

Wow. She really didn't know who I was. I'm not saying everyone did, but for her to find my house and not know… wow. "My mum's been dead for two years, ma'am, and my dad's out. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm sorry to hear that," she replied honestly and I got the feeling she understood what it was like to face death as a teenager. "Do you know when your father will be home?"

Did I ever? "Probably nine, why? Who did you say you were?" Actually, I realized she hadn't said, but I was trying to be polite. I didn't know who she was, and she probably wasn't 'important' but my dad would be furious if he knew I hadn't acted like a lady.

"That's part of what I need to tell you," the woman replied a small grin lining her face. "I guess I can just explain it to you and then you can talk to your father when he gets home." I wanted to ask what she meant to explain, but I knew however hard I tried, it would just come out biting. Instead, I kept my mouth shut and waited for her to continue. "Can I come in Miss Anderson?"

My graciousness only spreads so far, "I'm not usually one to let strangers into my house. As you can see we have plenty for you to steal…and that's if you're not a murderer in the first place."

"Now that's much more what I expected," the woman chuckled. "You don't have to act so proper around me Rosalee. I'm not going to tell your dad."

Well that was good, but I still didn't have any answers, "Who are you though? What do you want with me?"

"It doesn't matter how many times I do this, it never gets easier," the woman confessed and for the first time I noticed the nervous twitching of her hands and the movement of her feet. "You've read Harry Potter, correct?"

Read it? I could recite the first page at least-probably the whole first chapter. "Yes."

"Then you'll know exactly who I am. My name is Hermione Weasley."

I'll admit it; I laughed. "Sure. And I'm a witch."

Unfortunately, it was then Mrs. Weasley's turn to chuckle, "Actually Rosalee, that's exactly why I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2 MITPAH

Just so you guys know my policy for updates is I need a review to update. No review means no update. I'm not going to start this until Monday, but know it. I mean seriously a review takes 2 seconds. Even if you hate it, review with what's wrong because I can't improve if no one tells me how. Thanks so much, and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

MITPAH

I'd like to say I laughed in her face or even that I believed Mrs. Weasley, but if I'm being honest, I just stood there in shock. Like every Potterhead, I'd dreamt of receiving my Hogwarts letter and dressed up as Hermione for Halloween. But I was 16. Even if I was magical, which everyone would like to believe, why were they 5 years late? The logical part of me knew this had to be a joke, yet I still had my doubts.

For one, Mrs. Weasley looked exactly as I imagined her. Not exactly like Emma Watson, but more like Bonnie Gruesen from A Very Potter Musical. More like how Hermione would actually look. Maybe this was a joke, but who would have orchestrated it? I didn't have any friends who'd want to and most of the kids who teased me at school were too scared of our lawyers to do anything this extreme. So why would anyone go to this length to trick me?

Which left only the scariest possibility; this woman, this Mrs, Weasley, was telling the truth. "Prove it."

She smiled, but raised an eyebrow, "Let me inside and I will."

Shaking my head, I shut the door in her face. It was rude, but then again so was calling someone a witch. "Use magic, get yourself in, and then we'll talk."

A bemused murmur of, "Alohamora" later, and my stomach dropped. Here she was, inside my house, wand out a witch, and not just any witch-Hermione freaking Granger. (Or well Weasley now, but whatever.)

I'm not ashamed to say I toppled backwards over my couch in surprise. As much as I'd wanted to believe this was real, I really hadn't. Blushing, I said the first thing that came to mind, "Well I guess my world has really been turned upside down."

Mrs. Weasley laughed before settling down beside me on the couch. I opened my mouth to speak before realizing I had no words and turning to her expectantly. She'd promised me answers if I let her inside…and I really, really needed answers. "As I said before you're a witch," she began as if she'd said it a million times yet was still afraid of getting it wrong. "Magic is a dominant gene, so except in the rare case of squibs we at the ministry don't have to worry about half-bloods and purebloods. However, muggleborns are much harder to track down. Centuries ago Merlin developed a spell that would recognize the burst of magic that occurs at conception and then record the names of those muggleborn children so they can be found when they came of age. For a very long time it worked almost flawlessly, but then Voldemort came into power." Being the geek I was, I found it so pleasing to realize she didn't pronounce the 't' that I almost didn't catch her next words. "Voldemort destroyed the spell and all records of known muggleborns. One of the first things the Ministry of Magic did was set up the spell again, but the lists were destroyed. The names of Muggleborn conceived between August 31, 1986 and May 3, 1998 were lost and we had no backups. A completely new department was set up entirely dedicated to finding Muggleborns, but it's not a flawless system. We're trying to find approximately .00001% of the population, and it's no easy task- especially when medicines for ADHD and other common learning disorders interfere with magical abilities and are given to a large portion of magical children."

Basically, she was saying that if they even found one muggleborn on the list a year it was a miracle. As she continued however, I quickly got what the big problem was, "Those with magic need to learn how to use it or people will end up hurt. There have been countless studies to prove that the best, and maybe the only efficient way for those with strong magical abilities to learn how to control their powers is to attend a training program. If we do find a muggleborn before their 11'th birthday we enroll them in Hogwarts just as we would any other student, but in all these years maybe five have been found on time. Because of this, the Ministry worked together with Hogwarts to create new programs for muggleborns found later in life. One of these programs is the Muggleborn-Intensive-Training-Program-At-Hogwarts or MITPAH for short. This program enrolls students aged 12-19 who have formidable magical abilities but weren't found on time. They go to Hogwarts, get sorted, and do all that stuff, but they have special class schedules that allow them to 'cut out the fluff' and just learn the magic in a timely manner." Maybe it was her tone, or just what I knew about her, but I could tell Hermione didn't like the idea. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration are all stressed because those are the most useful skills."

I didn't have to be the genius I was to know where Hermione was going, "What you're saying is that I'm a witch and this MITPAH program is the only way for me to learn to control my powers?" Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I mean does anyone actually say no? You're telling me I can go to Hogwarts; of course I want to go."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, but I couldn't help but notice a hint of sadness, "That's good, but there is still the matter of your father's approval. You should, technically, be a 6th year, but if you work hard enough you could easily graduate with the 5th years in three years."

Three years of magic school- I guess it was better than none at all, but I couldn't help but feel envious of those who got all seven. "That sounds great, but if I need my dad's approval…" Was she really going to tell my dad that I was a witch? Even if she did prove it to him he'd have her committed just to prove his point-no one is taking the heir to his little empire away.

"I'm sure he'll say yes," Hermione comforted me gently and I wondered if she did the same thing to Rose and Hugo. "Every father wants what's best for their child."

_But your idea of what's best for me and his idea aren't exactly going to line up…_

"Besides," the brunette continued spurring me from my thoughts. "It's not like your father doesn't kn…"

"What don't I know Miss Granger," my dad growled from behind me causing me to jump a foot in surprise. "And may I ask what you're doing in my house with my daughter."


	3. Chapter 3 A Father's Secret

Thanks so much to the guest reviewer! Don't forget to review if you want a new chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

A Father's Secret

Two things crossed my mind simultaneously: my father knew who Hermione was, and Hermione was scared of him. The later didn't surprise me one bit, my father is just an intimidating person, but what I wanted to know was how the former was possible.

"Mrs. Weasley now," Hermione cautiously answered standing up to adjust her skirt. "And I assure you Mr. Anderson I have no foul intentions."

"So you didn't intend to break out little contract?" my father growled stepping closer. "Because you know very well what the consequences of that would be."

Contract? What contract was he talking about? How did my dad know Hermione freaking Weasley? AND WHY DIDN'T HE EVER TELL ME SHE WAS REAL?

"I'm sorry, sir," Mrs. Weasley cautioned looking him in the eye. "But the circumstances have changed. The contract clearly stated…"

"I don't care what the contract said, Mrs. Weasley," he grimly answered sending shivers down my spine. He wasn't yelling, no my dad never yelled, but this, this voice, was a whole lot worse. "Rosalee is only 16 years old and therefore under my protection. I, as her legal guardian, refuse to let my daughter be involved in whatever crazy program your kind has drawn up now."

My dad's been training me for years. He's been training me to be terrified for years, but training only breaks nature so much. "You knew about magic," I spit out. "You knew I had magic?"

"Please Rosalee," he answered patronizingly. "Why don't you go up to your room and we can discuss this later after Mrs. Weasley leaves."

"I'm not going to my room!" I was 16 years old; he needed to stop treating me like a child. "Did you or did you not know I was a witch?"

The disdain in his eyes told me a lot more than my father's answer, "Don't use that term and associate yourself with them. You are not a witch Rosalee."

"But you don't deny I have magic?"

I wanted to smack my father's hand as he waved it nonchalantly through the air, "Slight seer abilities, not even real magic."

"Mr. Anderson," Hermione's interruption startled me because in my anger I'd forgotten her. "That did seem to be the original case, but recent events have led us to believe that Rosalee's abilities go far beyond her dreams. Wizarding law requires…"

"I don't care what your law says! Rosalee will not be leaving home and she will not be trained to use magic."

"What do you mean seer abilities?" I screamed shattering every mirror in the house. (And considering my dad's vanity that's a high number.) Mrs. Weasley and my dad stopped arguing to look at me as I spoke calmly, "Would someone care to explain to me what the Hell is going on."

"Don't swear," my father chastised quickly. "It's unbecoming of a lady."

Swearing was unbecoming of a lady? I could show him unbecoming… "Mr. Anderson, you're a powerful person, and I understand that, but this is just proof that Rosalee is a powerful witch. Last spring she unlocked a part of herself that is now out of control." Hermione calmly explained while pulling out her wand and muttering, "Reparo."

Instantly the mirrors flew back together, but I didn't give myself time to ogle. I wasn't doing anything until someone gave me answers. "How did you know about magic?"

"I'm the richest person in the country, Rosalee," my Father dryly replied his eyes not wavering from Mrs. Weasley's wand. "There are things I know that even the queen doesn't. Mrs. Weasley approached me years ago when you started bragging to your classmates about prophetic dreams. I thought you were kidding, but the Ministry thought it might be more."

Dreams. Why hadn't I thought of it before? My constant sense of déjà vu, the feeling that I knew what people would say next, knowing what people would say yes…they were all just precursors to this. Signs that I had magic. And not just any magic-divination. The most useless and weirdest ability out there, and I had it.

"If your father had just let us you could have been enrolled in Hogwarts like any other student," Mrs. Weasley interjected giving my dad a hard glare. "He didn't like the idea and instead made the Minster of Magic himself sign a contract designed to keep you ignorant. We may be magical, but money seems to be the only power that matters."

My father smiled; he always had called our fortune his magic touch. "And here you are in blatant breach of that contract."

"Article 3B of the Muggleborn act of '99 states that any muggleborn whose abilities risk exposure of the magic community or threat to the life of muggles is to be enrolled in a training program with no exceptions," Hermione recited a small grin lining her cheeks. "The first line of your contract stated that any laws magical or otherwise superseded your agreement. I am perfectly within my right to be her, Mr. Anderson, but you are not within yours to keep your daughter from going."

My Father looked ready to pummel the woman when he spoke, "I am not a wizard. I don't have to follow your laws."

"But your daughter is a witch and therefore does," Hermione rebutted with a wink in my direction. "The punishment for her would be most sever and include exile from the magical community."

"That's exactly what I want then."

"But do you want your daughter exiled if that would mean she could have no contact with any wizards, and yes this includes business transactions Mr. Anderson." Wow. J.K. Rowling didn't do Hermione justice; this woman was brilliant. "You wish for your daughter to take over Anderson Enterprises, am I correct? It would be quite detrimental if a large portion of your clientele were not allowed legally to work with your successor."

That shut my dad right up. His only dream (besides my marrying Prince George which is just creepy because he's way younger than me) is for me to run Anderson Enterprises. He's spent my whole life training me to do so, and he wouldn't risk that for anything. "Fine then," he grumbled. "Rosalee can attend this program."

Oh. My. God-I was going to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4 Diagon Alley

I'd like to wish a special thank you to BD (guest) whose review made this update happen. BD unfortunately I can't give you the whole story at once because it's not written yet! Glad you're enjoying though, and don't forget to review if you want chapter 5

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Diagon Alley

"Are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked the minute we stepped out of the house. "I had hoped it would go better than that."

Considering she'd just made my dad change his mind on something, it went splendidly, "No, no I'm good it's just… It's a lot to take in, you know? I mean I've memorized the books, but I've never actually stopped to think 'this is real'."

"Jo did us a huge favor in writing those books," Hermione admitted as we pulled away in her car. "We'd hoped that muggleborns would read them and recognize their own magical abilities. It also means that many muggleborns know some of the spells."

Some? Try every one ever mentioned. "But was it weird? Knowing that people everywhere knew your name? To know that people thought you were just a story?"

"It's much more fun to just be a story," Mrs. Weasley admitted with a sad smile. "People have lower expectations for fictional characters."

Obviously Hermione had never been on tumblr, "So it's all true then? All the books and such happened?"

"Yes," she nodded and I realized how weary she sounded. "Jo was a Hufflepuff in our year so she knew a lot of what had happened. After what feels like a hundred interviews she handed us a first draft and it was perfect…the movies on the other hand…Well I love Emma Watson, but I didn't fawn over Ron that much."

"But you did marry him."

A small smile crept up her cheeks, "Yes. I did marry him." Only then did I realize that if the books were true that meant everything in them were true. All those people who'd died, who I cried over, Hermione really knew them.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" the confused woman asked glancing over at me. "If you mean for your dad don't worry about it. I get a lot worse."

I shook my head, "Well him too, but I more meant… I guess I'm sorry that I got enjoyment from the books. I mean so many people died and you cared for them. It must have been hard to watch the movies and know that people would never be able to know the real faces of those who died to save them."

"It was hard," she admitted sadness lining her tone. "But the war ended, and I've liked to focus on rebuilding. Teddy Lupin…now he threw a fit when he discovered they'd cut him from the movies."

Teddy Lupin…wow I hadn't thought of him in forever, but he was real as well. Real…and my age. "He's a 6th year, right?"

"Gryffindor," the girl answered rolling her eyes. "Just to warn you he flirts with everyone, so watch out."

I almost said that Victoire must have loved that when I realized that the 19 years later was the only thing in the books that had to be made up because it wouldn't happen for another three years. It was nice to know that at least some of the book was fiction because otherwise…otherwise this would have been too weird even for me.

"So does Diagon Alley have an ATM that I can use to get galleons and such, oh and does Hogwarts have wifi outside the room of requirement?" I'd spent house reading headcanons about muggleborns on tumblr, but they call came down to the same thing. We needed wifi and giving it up for anything, even wizarding school, would hurt.

Hermione laughed, "You know every single person asks that. Yes, we have wifi, and yes we can convert your money."

Thank God in the heavens. "How come you're doing this anyways? I thought you were continuing SPEW in the ministry."

I almost thought I'd crept her out too much when the woman finally laughed, "I think you might know a bit too much Rosalee. Yes, I work for the ministry, but since I'm the one person everyone knows the name of, I do a lot for MITPAH."

That made sense. I would have known Susan Bones if she showed up at my door, but many wouldn't. Even those who don't know Harry Potter know the name Hermione Granger, so sending her would at least make them believe a bit. "Besides," the woman continued. "I know what it's like to spend your life thinking you're normal and then one day finding out otherwise. The day I found out I was a witch was the best day of my life, but that didn't make it any less scary." Scary? Disconcerting, yes, but I wouldn't consider any of this experience less than magical.

"Mrs. Weasley," I cautiously began after a minute of silence. "You believe I'm a seer, correct, but divination wasn't one of the courses you said I'd be taking."

She saw the problem easily, but from her pursed lips Mrs. Weasley didn't know the answer, "I'll see what we can do about getting you into a divination class, but to be honest with you Rosalee learning to use your 'inner eye' isn't really something you can be taught. Whatever gift of prophecy you might have will have to develop itself."

Right. I'd forgotten about Hermione's bad experiences with divination class. Still, her best friend's life was shaped by a prophecy; she had to believe to some extent. "I understand. I just want be good, that's all."

Hermione nodded and we drove the rest of the way in silence. My thoughts churned, but they kept going back to one thing. _If my dreams are prophetic, than what about my dreams in which everyone is dead?_

"We're here," Mrs. Weasley revealed as we pulled up to the Leaky Cauldron. I'd passed this place a hundred times, but I'd always assumed the owner was just a Potterhead trying to be funny. I should have realized it was more.

Children stared as we passed, and I remembered that even in the magical world Hermione Granger was a famous name. That must have been fun for the first five minutes, but from the way Mrs. Weasley pulled her hair tight around her, it was just annoying now. Diagon Alley was just as I pictured it, but a million times better. I'd convinced my dad to take me to the new Diagon Alley in Orlando when it opened, but while that was amazing, it didn't compare to this. Robe-wearing wizards chatted on I-phones while kids wandered around in jeans. "The past few decades has seen a lot of integration of muggle gadgets into our culture," Hermione explained when she caught me staring. "It's a weird blend, but to an extent it works." I was glad to know they weren't entirely stuck in the past, but I hoped Hogwarts was still as medieval as I'd imagined. Merlin's beard I hoped it was.

Mrs. Weasley helped me get money, and quickly enough she shuffled me into Ollivander's wand shop where a aging man bounced around looking excited. "Gerard Ollivander," Hermione explained. "His father retired a few years ago and he took over."

"Hermione!" the silver-haired man greeted with a toothy-grin. "Who's the kid?"

"Rosalee Anderson," Mrs. Weasley replied curtly. (She didn't seem to like the guy much.)

Luckily he didn't recognize the name, "Don't get many muggleborns in here so always nice to have one. Let me guess, right wanded?"

I shook my head. Technically I was ambidextrous, but I always wrote left, "Left actually."

Mr. Ollivander didn't seem to like being wrong, but he sighed and went over to pull out some boxes as the measuring tape took account my short figure. "Let's see, Unicorn hair and Oak, 9 and 3/8th inches." I took the wand and though I felt a bit funny swished it like I had all the fake ones I'd bought over the years. Mr. Ollivander shook his head and snatched it up.

And so it went for the next two hours. I'd like to say that's an exaggeration, but unfortunately it wasn't. Unlike his father, Gerard didn't seem to get excited when none of the wands would choice me-he just seemed annoyed. At one point the man even cried out in frustration, "Are you sure you're even a witch?"

Finally, the man pulled out a box from the back, "This is the only other left hand one we have, so it better work, but I doubt it. You might just have to find a new wand shop to visit."

Hermione, who'd been looking more tired with ever wand, looked terrified at his words, "I hope not. What's the wand anyways?"

"Silver lime and centaur hair, 11 inches, light as a feather," the man replied placing it in my hands. "Give it a whirl."

He was right when he said it was light, but that made it easy to swish in my hand. The man had been ready to grab it immediately, but he stepped back in surprise. "Now that's interesting."

"What?" Interesting was the same word this man's dad had used when it was first hinted at that Harry was connected to Voldemort. I didn't like an Ollivander saying interesting about my wand.

"That wand is almost 200 years old. Back in the 19th century everyone wanted a silver lime wand, but they're very temperamental so few real ones were bought. And the centaur hair…I don't even know what my grandfather was thinking using that. I didn't even know it was possible… You wouldn't happen to be a seer, would you?"

"How much is the wand, Gerard," Hermione asked sounding nervous. Clearly she didn't want to be discussing my dreams with this man.

And unfortunately Gerard picked up on that, "A wand like this I could charge you a fortune, unfortunately no one else will ever buy it so I'll give it to you for a galleon and a favor."

"What kind of favor?" I asked with pinched eyebrows. Obviously, I needed this wand, but if Hermione didn't trust him then neither did I.

Gerard Ollivander shrugged, "No idea. I'm just giving you this cheep because we're friends and friends do favors for friends."

"I'm not your friend," I told the man taking the wand and slamming 20 galleons on the table; it wasn't as if money was hard to come by for me. Still, as we walked out of the shop I tried not to think of the man inside and instead focused on my beautiful, if unique, wand. I'd given him more than what he asked, but I didn't doubt for a second he'd still want a favor. _If he asks for his fortune I should comment on his short life line being connected to harassing young seers. That should shut him up._

"It's getting late," Hermione noted looking down at her android with pursed lips. "And I promised Mr. Weasley I'd make dinner. Let's get the rest of your stuff and get you home."

I nodded, and followed her into the busy streets my nerves unable to hold back my grin.


	5. Chapter 5 Hogwarts X-press

I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow, but thanks to a lovely guest review Lizzie Potter here you go. Don't forget to review if you want to see chapter 6!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Hogwarts X-press

When I was 11, I convinced my dad to take me to King Cross Station on September 1; I was going to run right into platform 9 and ¾ and not stop until it worked. Unfortunately for me, lots of kids had been having that idea for years and they had guards out to deter such behavior. It was probably best I hadn't been able to anyways, because hitting the wall would have hurt.

The last thing Mrs. Weasley told me when dropping my stuff off at home was that they'd changed a few things in the books to keep muggle from discovering Hogwarts. One of the things they changed was the platform number. "It's the Hogwarts express, but even before it was a train we had that name. It's always been marked off by the roman numeral for ten which looks like an x," she explained. "So just go a little bit past the crowds and run straight through."

And there were a ton of people at the station, but just as predicted they gathered around 9 and ¾. Platform 10 was ignored, so ignored that I almost wondered if this was just some prank. "And you're sure you're going to be alright?"

My father didn't actually sound worried, but the fake sentiment at least made me feel all warm and fuzzy. (Did you catch the sarcasm there?) Since my birthday he'd been trying hard to guilt me into not going, but nothing he did was going to work. I was going to Hogwarts and nothing, not even a Hungarian horntail, could keep me from catching that train. "I'll text you when I get there, okay? Bye."

"Goodbye Rosalee," he replied with a sigh of defeat. "Keep your head low. I've seen those books and don't trust this school to be as safe as they say it is."

No, no Hogwarts probably wasn't a safe school, but it was a magical school and I got to attend. "By Dad," I told him with a final kiss on the cheek. Without even looking back I picked up my pace and ran headfirst into the barrier sighing in relief when I didn't crash.

If Diagon alley looked amazing, the Hogwarts express was magnificent. People walked around some dressed in muggle clothes, some in robes, but all 100% magical. Here the people I'd always dreamed about surrounded me, and I belonged. I was 100% magical too, and it took all my willpower not to start crying tears of joy.

Carefully I got my bags on the train and strolled down the hallways looking for an empty carriage. Everyone my age had known each other for years, and only then did I realize just how difficult this MITPAH thing was going to be. Still, I knew I could manage it. _Anything to be going to Hogwarts. _

In the back of the train I found a compartment empty except for a lone owl someone must have lost. _This is good. If I come in here when the owl's owner comes I might be able to make a friend._

As I slid the door shut, I turned to hear a sniffling laughter coming from…the owl.

No. It couldn't be coming from the owl. There had to be someone in here. This was Hogwarts; just because I couldn't see someone doesn't mean they weren't there.

So of course I did the logical thing; I kicked the air where the noise came from. "Ouch!"

It took me two seconds to recognize the boy who pulled himself out from under an invisibility cloak holding his knee. Metamorphagus aren't exactly common. Still, I pretended not to know his name because a stranger yelling 'Teddy Lupin' might scare him. "Why were you hiding under an invisibility cloak?"

"I was trying to catch the owl," the boy muttered a grin lining his face. Something else was up here… and I just needed to figure out what.

Teddy had laughed on purpose. He wanted me to know he was there, which meant he wanted to distract me from something else. "That's not an owl is it?"

"I told you it wouldn't work," a girl hissed from behind causing me to jump. "Sorry if I scared you."

"Minnie," Teddy teased his hair turning pink. "You scare everyone; it's in your genes. You must be Rosie, Hermione told me about you."

Rosie. No one had ever called me Rosie in my life. My father insisted of Rosalee because 'if he wanted to name me Rose he'd have named me Rose'. Still, I realized I was out of his reach now. These kids could call me whatever I wanted them too, and Rosalee was the epitome of a mouthful. "Just Rose, thanks," I told him with a smile. "Do you have a habit of copying someone's hair color Mr. Lupin?"

The boy wiggled his currently- red eyebrows seductively (but in a way that just seemed entirely ridiculous.) "So you know who I am."

"Everyone knows who you are Teddy," the blonde replied rolling her eyes. "Minerva Bell, but everyone calls me Minnie. Being named after the headmistress isn't the best way to get people to like you."

Teddy pulled his legs up on the couch cushion a grin on his face, "She won't be headmistress for long though. I heard her tell Aunt Ginny that this was her last year because she couldn't 'bear to face a third generation of Potters.'"

Oh. My. God. That headcanon totally hit the nail on the head. Go Potterheads. "Nice to meet you, Minnie," I told the girl purposely ignoring the easily- agitated Teddy. "Are you Gryffindor as well?"

"Heavens no!" the girl cried as if I'd just called her a banshee. "I'm Ravenclaw."

"And she thinks so much cleverer than the rest of us for it," Teddy teased and I realized that the two were dating. So much for everyone's ship. "What about you Rosie, what house do you want to be in? You have read the books right?"

Minnie rolled her eyes and answered before I could even open my mouth, "Of course she's read the books. Everyone has read the books…and besides, she knew your name didn't she?"

"Yeah, I've read the books," I told him surprised that Minnie would defend me against her boyfriend when we just met. "And I'll probably be Ravenclaw. Every single online test I've taken has put me in that."

Minnie nodded, "If Pottermore said it then that's probably right. Granted it sorted me as Hufflepuff so maybe not…"

I couldn't help but laugh as I imagined a witch playing Pottermore just because she could. Granted, I'd been on since finding out I was a witch so I shouldn't have been so surprised. "I don't really care what house I'm in…I guess I'm just glad to be in a house."

Minnie nodded, "Yeah. It must be weird to be what 14 and suddenly find out Hogwarts is real."

14? Okay, so I was only 5 feet tall and flat as a board, but did I really look that young? "I'm actually 16, but yeah. It was weird. I don't know my life was weird before that so…"

"Take out your wand," Teddy suddenly demanded scaring me shitless. Upon seeing me jump, he grinned a bit, "I'm just going to show you a few spells. If you're really a Ravenclaw you're smart enough to finish all your work within a few months. Trust me when I say they don't expect much from the Mits."

Mits? Oh, that must be a slang term for those of us in MITPAH. Good to know we're just that respected. Still, I hadn't tried any magic out of fear of getting in trouble, so I'd gladly learn a few spells. Easily I pulled out my wand, and noticed Minnie staring at it. Something told me she recognized the silver lime, but my eyes convinced her to let me explain later. Teddy seemed nice and all, but I had a feeling he'd have a hay day if he discovered I was a seer. "Okay, now what do I do?"

Teddy looked at me like I had three heads, "Um magic? Are you sure you should be in Ravenclaw. Pick a spell you know from the book and try it."

It didn't sound like the best method of teaching to me, but I picked the simple spell that first came to my mind. Pointing my wand at Teddy I swished and I flicked all the while saying, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Oh my God. I just made Teddy Lupin fly.


	6. Chapter 6 Let Me Sort

Sorry for the long wait! This chapter took FOREVER to write, probably because it's the longest I've ever written. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review. I have big plans for this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Let Me Sort

Okay, he didn't really fly. His currently-pink hair shifted a little and floated like it had been hit by lightning, but I didn't care. I'd just done magic, real, true magic and it felt amazing. "We'd better go change into our robes," Minnie suddenly announced looking grim. "Come on Rose I'll show you where."

I wondered for a second if I'd done something wrong as she stuffed me in a closet. "That's silver lime, isn't it? I've read about it, but I've never seem a real one."

Of course. Anyone who was educated on wandlore would recognize my wand immediately, and know about my abilities. _Maybe I should look into dying the wood…_ "I'm not angry," Minnie corrected upon seeing my face. "It's just a bit unnerving. We have Mrs. Syllbine, but she's even worse than I hear the old divination teacher was. I was beginning to wonder… it doesn't matter. I just wanted to say that you shouldn't be worried if your spells aren't strong. Seers…you have a special brand of magic. Some are even known to invent their own spells."

"Well I'm not a real seer," I told her hoping it was true. "I mean I don't like randomly spit out prophecies I just know things. Like I know you forgot your phone on the counter this morning and used magic to bring it to you so now you're worried about getting in trouble." The words were out of my mouth before I even thought about them, or wondered how I knew that. (Because Minnie's face proved me right.) "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

Minnie shook her head, but didn't look upset. Terrified, yes, but not mad, which was good enough for me. Her and Teddy were the only people I knew so far; I didn't want to ostracize myself from them. "Have you always been able to do that?"

I nodded. unfortunately, there was a reason people were weary of me. I was weary of me, "Ever since I was little. I mean it's usually just the dreams but… it's hard to explain. The reason they didn't know I was a witch for so long was because I don't do normal magic I just…"

"See," Minnie finished for me with a weak smile. "You see things that aren't there. It's a gift Rose."

"It's terrifying."

Minnie shook her head, "All gifts are terrifying if you don't know how to use them." Maybe she was right. If I was a born animagus like her that would probably be just as, if not more terrifying. Still, at least she could control her shift into owl form…I didn't even know what I could do.

And that's exactly what makes it so scary.

"But Rose," Minnie called after me once I quickly changed. (We didn't want Teddy after all knowing that hadn't been our only intention.) "Just try to keep your ability on the down-low. The last great prophecy foretold Voldemort and many think that if the seer never said it, it wouldn't have happened. Don't let Teddy know especially, okay?"

"Why not Teddy?" I asked before realizing the obvious. "Of course, it got his parents killed. Yeah I'll be silent."

Minnie bit her lip and for a second I wondered if that wasn't quite what she meant. But the girl nodded and I dismissed the ridiculous thought. What else could she mean? "Exactly."

Unsure what else to say, I awkwardly left to return to our cabin where Teddy had a paper airplane flying for far too long. He quickly grabbed it upon seeing me, but the word **Theodore** hung in the air where it was. "Stupid enchanted letters," he grimaced wiping the letters away. "Always so unpredictable."

"I'll take your word for it," I told him sitting down as the silence stretched on. I was moments like these that reminded me of why I had no friends; I really didn't know how to human. (And yes, in my book nouns can be verbs if they want. Stop language discrimination today!)

Luckily enough for me, Minnie appeared quickly, "Come on Teddy, let's teach Rose fireworks."

As the train chugged across the land, I learned all about the game. Apparently, a first-year Teddy had invented it to pass some time in History of Magic. What the goal was, I had no clue even after 5 hours, but the semi-dangerous game that consisted of muttering random words while hoping to invent a spell was amusing. (Especially when I came up with one that easily singed Teddy's hair. Luckily for him, he only had to shift again and the damage was gone.)

The day wore on too quickly, and before I knew it, the screeching brakes signaled we'd arrived. Anxiety spread through me as I imagined what could be waiting for me outside this train, with the most prevalent thought a big 'got ya' sign. It didn't seem to matter what amazing things I saw; I would never be able to comprehend how Hogwarts could be real. Childhood dreams aren't supposed to come true, yet for me of all people they did.

"Well I hope you are Ravenclaw," Minnie told me with a nodding smile as we pushed through the masses. "Not that Teddy and I are really good at keeping to our house."

Teddy shrugged, but he clearly took that as a compliment, "I don't like the house system. If it was just healthy competition I could deal, but we spend way too much time with the same 10 kids. It's exhausting."

I'd never thought much about the houses unintentional divisions, but I realized that well I knew the stories so well I'd barely thought to think much of anything. "Well then I hope to keep in touch, no matter what the future hold."

Minnie's face made me regret my word choice immediately. I'd really have to start watching my tongue; especially as more people learned my secret. (Or hopefully few would and I wouldn't have to worry at all. Now that would be nice.)

"New students over here," a young female voice belted from a platform. _Weird that they have to say new students now instead of first years. I guess time changes what fiction doesn't. _Luckily for me, however, my body hadn't changed much since I was 11 and I didn't stick out too much amid the children. "I'm Miss Dux. Can all the new students please follow me?"

Eighty-two wide eyes awaited direction as the woman took off towards the lake. _They do like their fan fare here, now don't they? _About a dozen boats rocked in the lake, and I couldn't help but wonder if I'd be like Dennis Creevey and fall in. With my luck most definitely.

Dennis Creevey- yet another person who'd been cut from the movies and not spared a second thought. Many 'fans' wouldn't even know his brother died. _I wonder who inherited Colin's camera…_

It was a stupid thought, but it was just finally clicking how much damage Voldemort caused. I thought I'd been upset about the deaths when I read them, but everything changed when you knew it was real. All those who died rode these same boats once, and were sorted into the same houses. Someday I'd just be another forgotten member of the dead.

I should have found the thought terrifying, but instead I smiled. Knowing how insignificant you are can make even the most daunting challenge seem unimportant , because in the end it probably was.

"You're Rosalee, right?' Miss Dux asked as she climbed into my boat. "Don't worry, everyone doesn't know. I'm just the MITPAH coordinator so it's my business to know."

Well it still seemed like everyone knew who I was, "Nice to meet you."

Miss Dux seemed to handle silence about as well as me, "I was MITPAH, graduated only last year, but I came during what should have been my 4th year. It can be a bit unnerving." Unnerving definitely was a good word for it. "You'll figure it out though. We always do."

I nodded unsure how else to respond to that. In my experience, not everything had an answer; they usually just brought about more questions. Still, it was probably better that way. If you came out of the womb knowing everything what would be the point of living?

Miss Dux must have sensed my unease because she just smiled and let me take in the wondrous castle in silence. I'd been to the castle they used in the films, but it didn't do Hogwarts credit. The entire grounds were nicer than anything I'd seen. (And my vegetable garden had a net worth of over a million), but the castle overshadowed even that. Magic preserved the stones so they glistened as if they had yet to even be cut and the setting sun glistened off the lake. The whole place looked like it belonged in a fairy tale, which I guess technically it did.

It didn't take long once we gathered inside the school for the ghosts to appear. A shiver ran down my spine as I thought of the one other time I'd seen a ghost, and who exactly she was. _Don't think about that, Rose. Don't let anything spoil this moment. You're at Hogwarts. You're about to be sorted. This is all real._

One ghost stood behind the rest, and I recognized her easily. _I'm surprised Myrtle even left her bathroom. _"Hello Myrtle," I told her with a cheerful smile. The girl looked surprised that I even noticed her, probably because no one else was.

"Hello. How do you know my name? Nobody ever knows my name."

Yes, I understood that feeling well, "I read the books and you were in them. I just wanted to say hello." Myrtle seemed thrilled by my friendliness, but I quickly got shuffled into the Great Hall leaving the dead-girl behind.

Still, it didn't take long for my mind to shift because the Great hall was well, great. _It's enchanted to look like the night sky. _I recalled. Still, the movies once again didn't do it justice; the place was breathtaking. Not even my quacking knees could deflate my joy; Hogwarts was here.

Everyone looked to the sorting hat expectantly, and I couldn't help but laugh when it began singing to nothing less than the tune of Frozen's "Let it Go".

"Hogwarts started a unified school

Not a house to be seen.

Then Slytherin came to the others

'Purebloods are all we need'.

Ravenclaw disagreed thinking wisdom was the best

Gryffindor got the brave, Hufflepuff took the rest.

They needed a hat to help them see

What house you deserved to be

They charmed me up and here I am

The best hat in the land.

Let me sort, let me sort

I know where you belong.

Let me sort, let me sort

And nothing will go wrong

You will know

What house you are

Let the sorting start

I haven't been wrong up to this day."

No one seemed to know whether they should scream or clap, so the hall remained silent until Miss Dux just stood up and cleared her throat. "When I call you name you will put on the hat and then join your new house. Anderson, Rosalee." Nothing stunk more than having an "A" last name; I was first for everything.

Murmurs of Mit and heiress rippled through the crowd as I headed up to the hat, and I wasn't sure which I minded more. Probably that people here knew my dad. It seemed that no matter what I did I could never escape my last name.

The sorting hat's leather felt heavy around my 5-year-old head, and I was surprised even to feel its pressure. _I always figured I was a quick and easy one._

"I can tell," the cool voice whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine. "You don't know half of what you're capable of."

_I'm a seer with a genius IQ and limited magic. There isn't much to me._

If the sorting hat had a head he'd (do hats have gender?) would probably have been shaking it, "You define yourself by your intelligence, but there is more to you than that."

What? A rich father and privileged childhood? I was my brain and nothing else. Even my mentally-connected magic proves that. _Just say Ravenclaw and be done with it._

"But you're not just Ravenclaw," the hat countered scaring me more than anything else. "I don't deny you share their creativity, their cleverness, even their fatal flaw of arrogance."

Did a hat just call me arrogant? It was true, but that didn't mean a hat got to say so.

"But you also have the ambition of a Slytherin, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, and the recklessness of a Gryffindor."

_I'm not reckless! By God you're a hard hat to impress._

"I'm not the one you need to impress, but I will give you your wish. You know better than everyone that without meaning to everyone picks their own house. And you Rosalee have picked yours." The hat whispered and I sighed in relief as he bellowed out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Claps arose from the second table on the left and Minnie came to greet me as "Barabe, Andrew" went to be sorted. "What did he say to you? That took a really long time?"

I shrugged not wanting to replay the conversation, "Guess he's just not used to picking apart the brain of a teenager."

Minnie, being the Ravenclaw we were, didn't believe me, but she nodded. The girl, ever faithful, had saved me a seat 'because she knew I'd need it'. Once the sorting ended Minnie introduced me to our roommates Naomi Lapton who was Irish from her accent to her freckles, Gianna who wouldn't even speak to me she was so snobby, and Emily Novak who had apparently transferred from "Salem Witches Institute" last year when her family relocated to Scotland.

"It's nice to meet you all," I told them smiling despite not meaning it towards Gianna. (She seemed like a real bitch.)

Emily and Naomi were nice enough to at least smile, but they were saved a response by Professor McGonagall who stood up to give a few words. "As I'm sure you've all heard I will retire this spring. It's been a long and joyful career, but let's not think now of goodbyes. Lets welcome all our new students and the new year with a grand feast courtesy of our 100 employed house elves." I couldn't help but smile at the word employed. Hermione had gotten her wish; the time of Hogwarts slaves were over.

After everything I'd seen, I hadn't imagined being even more impressed, but our former royal chef couldn't cook like these elves did. The table was lined with food, all of which I had to try to the point that Teddy, who was sitting at the next table with his Gryffindor friends, began laughing at me. Smiling I stuffed some pudding in his mouth and the boy spoke without even swallowing, "Delicious."

Minnie, Emily and I erupted into a fit of giggles only paused when our schedules magically appeared in our lap. Mine was pretty simple- every day I'd meet with the other Mits in our designated room and cover years worth of coursework. I didn't mind; magical homework beat normal homework any day.

After the splendid meal a list of rules I'd read a hundred times were given out and we were dismissed for bed. Minnie led me up to our tower where we stood along with Emily waiting to hear our question. "I thought you'd graduated," the knocker said to Minnie. "Well then welcome back I guess. Let's see…What is the center of gravity?

"The average location of the weight of an object," Emily and Minnie chorused faces beaming…that was until the knocker spoke simple.

"No."

"No!" Minnie cried looking close to tears. "What do you mean, no? That's a perfect definition."

It was any my physics teacher would have been proud, but I realized something they hadn't. The knocker didn't want us to recite facts, it wanted us to think.

What was the center of gravity? The center of gravity? Gravity? Grav…. "V," I answered easily wondering how I hadn't thought it before. "GraVity, gravity."

If knockers could have smiled this eagle would have, "Correct."


	7. Chapter 7 Residential Seer

It took a while but I finally got the review to update so here you go. Hope you enjoy and if you want to see Chapter 8 please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Residential Seer

Teddy and Minnie had said that they didn't expect much from those of us in MITPAH, but I hadn't realized quite what they meant.

As Minnie and Emily set off for their first NEWT charms, I trudged down a hundred staircases to find my room. By the time I arrived two students-a guy and a girl probably a bit older than me, already sat inside. They looked up expectantly when I walked in, but seemed more surprised than anything. "Kid, I think you've got the wrong room," the guy called out. "First year potions is another level down."

"I'm sixteen," I told him with a fake smile. "And exactly where I'm supposed to be." _Well I was supposed to be with Emily and Minnie in charms, but because of my dad…_

He'd called the night before, but I hadn't answered. Over the past two months I'd tried not to feel resentment, I'd tried to understand why he kept me away, and it had been working. Then I came here and realized just how much I was missing, just how much my dad's decisions had hurt me, and I'll admit it stung. I could have been top of my class popular, and normal, but here I was again the freak stuck with other freaks.

"Hey, I know you," the girl, who had been doodling before, recognized. "Killian, she's Rosalee Anderson. Dad works for her."

Did he? I guess I shouldn't have been surprised; my dad employed over a million people. Still, it seemed funny that all three people in the MITPAH program had connections to Anderson Enterprises. Actually, it seemed like the kind of unfortunate irony that had plagued my life since its beginning.

"Oh," Killian replied with a snarky nod. "I apologize, your highness. Please do not forsake our family due to my actions."

The girl, who I was assuming was his sister, rolled her eyes and smacked Killian hard, "Ignore my obnoxious twin; he's like that to everyone. I'm Emma." I couldn't help but think of Once Upon a Time and silently laugh at the twins with the names of my OTP.

"Nice to meet you Emma," I told her with a smile completely ignoring her brother. "How old are you two?"

I might have been ignoring him, but the brown-haired and dark eyed Killian wasn't ignoring me. "We're 17 and before you ask she's Hufflepuff I'm Slytherin and yes the rest of my house thinks it's hilarious." Hmm. A muggleborn Slytherin…things must really be changing around here. "And you shall not be seeing much of me. I passed my OWL's last year, so I don't know why my schedule is still making me go here instead of with the 6th years."

"Because you didn't pass your OWL's," Miss Dux chuckled swinging the door open. "You failed all of them and therefore are stuck here until you can remedy that."

The boy blushed red and Emma looked beyond pleased and she whispered over to me, "See I'm smart enough to know I wouldn't pass Potions so I just didn't take it. A few months though and I should be all caught up."

And then I'd be all alone…if I didn't work twice as fast as expected. "As for you Emma you have an hour to work on Potions with me and then you're free to go join the NEWT classes. Rosalee…well let's get started."

Emma and Killian, despite their banter, both wanted to be out of the program as much as I did, so they easily settled down with their work. Miss Dux pulled a chair up to me and handed me a packet outlining all the things I'd need to learn how to do. "I know it can seem like a lot," Miss Dux sighed flipping through the bulging work. "But you got sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason. I'm sure you can figure this out."

_I hope you're right. _

And luckily, she was. Harry had said in the books that there was a lot more to magic than waving a wand and saying a spell, but MITPAH made that not true. They took everything else out and just left the bare-bones of magic. I knew I wasn't getting the full effect, but I just wanted to get through my work. Quizlet helped me memorize the spells I didn't already know (which were like 10) and my incessant practicing helped me perfect them. Of all classes, Potions was the easiest because it didn't involve actual power, just measuring correctly. The longer I was at Hogwarts the more annoyed Harry's complaint's made me; this really wasn't too hard.

Sure, I got about 4 hours of sleep a night and even the rest of Ravenclaw house thought I was working too hard, but I refused to stay a Mit. I wanted to be a true Hogwarts student ASAP so if that meant killing myself with work first so be it.

And it worked. By the time October 31 and the second half of Autumn term rolled around I had passed my OWL's in the four chore subjects with 3 E and 1 O and had moved up to the NEWT classes with Emma. (Killian wouldn't let me help him, so he's still behind.) Miss Dux, who was amazed by my progress, helped me formulate a schedule so that soon enough I was enrolled like a normal student in NEWT History of Magic, NEWT Potions, NEWT Charms, NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts, 3rd year Herbology, 3rd Care of Magical Creatures, and, of course, 3rd year Divination.

I knew what to expect with the other classes, but walking into Professor Syllbine's room had me quacking in my shoes. Divination was the class I wanted to be taking more than anything, even if I was stuck with the 3rd years for it, but that didn't make me feel any less nervous. I'd managed to survive my other classes off human intellect, but I didn't have any true magical aptitude for them. Really, I didn't have much magic at all. Maybe Minnie was right about me having to make up my own spells, but until I did… well I'd have to survive on better than most instead of perfect.

But Divination was different. Everyone expected me to be brilliant at the class, even Minnie didn't understand why I was nervous. "You know what's for dinner every night and you're worried about being good at Divination? You have a Silver Lime wand; you're destined to be a Seer."

That's what worried me. Now that I was enrolled, now that I was taking a class to hone my abilities, I'd actually have to use them. I didn't want to know the future, especially when I had no idea if I could even change it. I couldn't un-see whatever I saw…just as I couldn't get that darn dream from my head.

_Why are you thinking of that, Rose? You promised yourself you wouldn't think of that. _

If only my dad had been right all those times he said I had a talent for not thinking.

"The first of my prophecies have come true!" Professor Syllbine cried her white hair looking wild in the afternoon sun. "One shall leave but our numbers will remain the same!"

Students around me murmured around trying to figure out who'd left and amazed by her skill, but I wasn't so sure. One student probably dropped out every year, and from the way she giggled every time we passed in the hall Professor Syllbine had probably heard of my talent for 'seeing.' It was only a matter of time before I ended up in a Divination class.

"My dear Rosalee," she whispered loudly her voice sickeningly sweet. "I predict you shall rise above the greatest of your peers despite the late start." Now that wasn't the sort of prophecy you say around 13-year-olds; everyone's catty and obnoxious at that age.

"Thanks," I finally told her with a smile hoping it would get her off my back. Luckily for me it did because the woman swept away in a daze making me wonder if she took drugs to seem more seer-like. (Then again that's exactly what the oracles of Ancient Greece did so…

"My dears today we shall be reading tea leaves," Professor Syllbine announced resulting in a load of groans. "Everyone take your partner's cup and see what you can discover within.

My partner, a severely obese Gryffindor boy, looked at me snark wide in his eyes. "Well then great Rosalee," he began with a chuckle. "Why don't you show me what will make you so good at this class?"

Sometimes I wondered how people considered bravery and heroism synonyms. This pudgy boy just reminded me of the school bully so overconfident they thought they could overtake even an adult. "Fine then, but you better hope I don't see a grim in here because what I see is known to come true."

He smiled probably thinking I was kidding, but as I looked into the cup I could tell my starry gaze legitimately freaked him out. I considered lying, just to make the kid cry (for he already looked on the brink of tears,) but decided against it. This was my first opportunity to really test what it meant to be a seer and I didn't want to ruin it.

"What do you see, my dear?" Professor Syllbine, who had apparently come over to stand behind me, whispered in my ear. "For you are truly using your inner eye."

It sounded crazy when I read the books, but now I understood the term. I wasn't looking at the tea leaves with my eyes; I was looking at them with my soul. "I see a lion, and envelope, and scissors."

The boy laughed uneasily, but Professor Syllbine prompted again, "And what do you think that means Miss Anderson?"

I shook my head not wanting to answer, but I knew it wouldn't matter either way. The deed was done and telling the boy… he needed to be prepared. "Your parents are getting a divorce," I whispered with a sympathetic sigh. "You'll get a letter from your dad tomorrow saying so. I'm sorry."

He didn't believe me. "You're lying," he called slamming my own mug on the table breaking it. "She's a big fat liar who'd let us all believe she was something she isn't. I'm out of here!"

The boy stormed away, and I understood something quickly. No one had left the class to give me a place, until now.

Maybe Professor Syllbine wasn't as much a fraud as I thought. "Class dismissed."

The kids scurried out avoiding me like an Ebola patient, but I took my time cleaning up the mess my partner had made. "Did you see what was on the table before you wiped it up?" the wild-haired woman asked with a knowing grin.

Of course I'd looked, "No."

She didn't believe me, "Whatever you saw in there my dear is your future…but it's up to you to discover just what that future means."

I knew there were many interpretations of fortunes, but I also knew exactly what mine meant. Today was Halloween which made tomorrow All Souls' Day.

Of course she'd be in the forest waiting for me.


	8. Chapter 8 All Soul's Day

Sorry it's taken so long for an update! I'm technically on hiatus for NANOWRIMO but I feel bad for not updating. Don't forget, chapter 9 takes 30 seconds of your time in the form of a quick review! I have 3 books worth of stories to tell, and I hope I can tell them…

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

All Soul's Day

"You look as if you've seen a ghost," Minnie teased when she noticed I was awake the next morning.

I snorted a laugh trying not to show how much I dreaded the day to come. "We go to Hogwarts. I have seen a ghost. Many actually."

"Touché," Minnie noted with a grin. "Hey, so I was wondering… You said at last week's quidditch game that you never played sports as a kid. Well you must have done something so I was wondering…do you act?"

Well yeah…but what did not playing a sport have to do with that. Surely some people neither played sports nor were into drama…actually, now that I thought about it. "Yeah, but Hogwarts doesn't have a drama department, does it?"

Minnie gave me a pained look, "It never used to, but I, and by I, I mean Teddy, suggested to Professor Longbottom that we get one and he agreed."

Wow… talk about headcanons coming true. I'd only laugh harder if we were doing… "Wicked," Minnie chuckled. "Cliché, I know, but it's good and I think it would be cool to perform. I've always wanted to play Galinda, but the thing is we don't have enough people to do it. I was hoping you would."

"Why not?" I told her with a smile. "I'm not very good though, just warning you."

Millie seemed so relieved that I bet she'd have taken me blind and deaf if I could stand on the stage. "We just really, really need people. Thanks so much! Now I need to go find us about 10 more people to sign up."

She went running off babbling to herself about making all the 1st years munchkins and I just shook my head. I wished finding people to be in a musical was my biggest problem for the day.

I felt odd walking around the grounds in muggle clothes, but it wasn't like we had classes so I couldn't get in trouble. Besides all the teachers were in meetings so it wasn't like there was anyone to put me in trouble. If only there was someone here to force me back inside; maybe then I wouldn't have taken a rattling breath and gone into the FORBIDDEN Forest.

_The sorting hat was right. _I mentally mused. _You are reckless._

Maybe it was a stupid thing to do, but I still had to do it. The Celts believed that on Halloween, Samhain for them, the dead could come back. I wasn't sure if they were right about that, but I knew my visions came true and I knew she'd be out here waiting for me.

And she was.

My mother looked exactly as she did the day she died, minus the color. I'd gotten my pale skin from her, so that didn't look very different, but it was startling to look at her and not see the auburn tones we shared. _She's dead _I reminded myself. _Her hair is decaying and yours is not because she's dead and you're not. Whatever has brought her here doesn't change the fact she's still dead._

"Hello Rosalee," she told me with a sad smile. "It's good to see you again."

I wished I could say the same thing, "Why are you here? How are you even here?"

My mother shook her head, "I can't tell you that because I myself don't know. After myself I became a ghost because I had unfinished business. I suspect this is me finishing what I was here do to."

I should never have come out here alone, I realized a chill creeping down my spine. Still, I reminded myself that I was a witch, I had a wand, and she was just dead. "If you're here to kill me then I think you'll find that quite difficult."

"I'm here to apologize," she told me looking hurt and the words broke my heart. She wanted to apologize, for what? For dying? For making me watch her die? For making me watch her die with a bullet in my chest? It was a miracle I'd lived, or by her standard a tragedy.

"Dad was good to you," I reminded her a tear dripping down my face. "And he's good to me. If you were so miserable you had to kill yourself why did you want me to die as well?"

My mom shook her head and glided forward. "Your father was not good to us Rosalee," she hissed causing me to step back and stumble over a log. "He was never home. He never cared for us. He forbid you from knowing who you truly are.."

"Wait you knew?" I asked horrified. "You knew I was a seer. You knew I was a witch and you never told me? You never made it so I could come here like everyone else? It was my dream! I cried my whole 11th birthday because I didn't get my letter, but I did and dad and you just forbid me from seeing it!"

My mother wanted me to see her as the good guy, but just the sight of her made my old scar burn. Wait…I realized looking down. My scar wasn't just hurting, I was actually bleeding…bleeding like she'd shot me again. "What did you do?" I asked pressing against the wound in horror. "How did you?"

"I told you I'm here to finish my business," she grinned looking mad. (Which, I guess she was.) "Once you're with me we can both move on to whatever is next."

"What if there's nothing next?" I yelled terrified at the sight of my blood. The wound wasn't through any major organs, but I'd die in this forest of blood loss easy enough. "What if you've just killed me because you were a trophy wife gone insane?"

She howled and dived down towards me when suddenly a silver lion jumped in her way tearing her to shreds. I screamed expecting the magical beast to turn on me, but it disappeared. "Don't be scared," Professor Longbottom called from behind me. "It's just my Patronus, quite effective against succubus you'll find. What's your name?"

"Ro…Rose," I gulped as he knelt beside me. "Thank you. I'd be dead without you."

Neville, I mean Mr. Longbottom nodded. "You might still be dead if I don't get you up to the castle. What did it do to you?"

"Shot…shot me," I stuttered and realized I was going into shock. "But 2 years ago be…before she…she…" At this point I was shivering uncontrollably and Mr. Longbottom picked me up.

"You're going to be fine, Rose," he vowed. "Madame Pomfrey might be old but she can fix you right up. I've seen her fix much worse."

"She fixed your wrist," I muttered though it was barely coherent. "When you were 11 and fell off your broom because you were scared of it."

Mr. Longbottom smiled, "I hadn't thought of that in a long time. Just stay with me Rose and I'll get you fixed right up."

I wanted to do as he said, Neville always was my hero after all, but I couldn't stop myself from fading into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9 The Crystal Orb

Chapter 9

The Crystal Orb

The books made it seem like you weren't really a Hogwarts student until you woke up in the infirmary, so I guess I was finally a Hogwarts student.

From the way the moonlight came in it was night, hopefully the same night as when I'd passed out. There were no monitors, not like when I was shot the first time, but I suspected I'd be healing better here. The wound didn't hurt much, not until I tried to move, but even then it was better than the first time. . _Why did I ever go out into that forest._

"It's good to see you're awake," Professor Longbottom called from the window where I hadn't even noticed him standing. "We were worried."

Worried. Worried meant it wasn't the first day. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days. Madame Pomfrey thinks you were already anemic when it happened, so the blood loss was more severe. Have you been working a lot Rose?" Working a lot? Yeah, yeah I had.

"I was a MIT," I told him trying to sit up until the pain was too bad for me to. "And I didn't want to be. I did what I had to to catch up I guess."

Professor Longbottom nodded, "That's what your friend Minnie said when we asked. She and Teddy were quite uncooperative about leaving your side to go to classes today. It seems in your short time at this school you've made quite an impression."

Well, by November of his first year Harry had already defeated a troll, so I wasn't really doing that well. "Wait, it's Monday?" I asked slamming my head against the bed. "I've missed classes? After all I did to catch up!"

"You sound like Hermione," Mr. Longbottom muttered before speaking up. "I'm sure you'll catch up again in no time. For now you need to heal up. Magical wounds can be tricky."

I wonder why. "It's not magical, not really. The ghost your Patronus sent away was my mother. She shot me the night she killed herself two years ago. Last night when I saw her ghost it just reopened."

"Reopened magically," Mr. Longbottom repeated. "Succubus can do that. Whatever pain they caused in real life they can cause again. Luckily I was out there or you'd have died. Why were you in the forest anyways? Don't you get the forbidden part?"

It was a joke, but I immediately felt like an idiot. How could I have been so stupid as to go into the forest after everything that I'd read in the books? Especially when I knew who I'd be meeting out there? "I'm a seer," I finally settled on explaining. "In divination class we were reading tea leaves and I saw that she'd be out there. Even though I know how it ended I can't just forget that she loved me once. She tried to kill me because she loved me, and I loved her. I just hoped I'd be able to say goodbye. It was stupid and reckless of me."

"That's true," Mr. Longbottom admitted. "But it's understandable. My Gran passed about a year ago, and if I got another chance to talk to her I'd take it no matter what."

Wow. I couldn't imagine Neville without his grandmother, but I guess even witches can only live so long. "I didn't know her of course," I told Neville trying not to freak him out. "But in the books she always seemed really cool. I'm sorry to hear she died."

"Thank you," he told me smiling sadly. "I'm sorry about your mother. You better get some sleep if you don't want to be missing even more classes. When a bullet goes straight through your body it takes a while to heal, even with magic."

It would take a while, I knew that, but at least it healed. The wounds in your soul never did.

Madame Pomfrey released me on Friday with orders to 'take it easy' aka 'don't get shot again.' Minnie and Teddy were so thrilled about my release that they threw me a party on the lawn, which I greatly appreciated. Minnie even offered to do all my make up work for me, but I wouldn't let her. If I didn't do the work myself how would I learn?

The one work I couldn't do on my own was Divination as I'd missed the whole class on crystal balls. Minnie kept insisting that I didn't need to go, but I wouldn't let her talk me out of it. Sure my only other divination class went disastrously, but I still needed to learn. There was no doubt in my mind that I was a seer, and a powerful one at that, so I better learn how to use a crystal orb.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Professor Syllbine told me Saturday morning when I met her in the classroom. "I heard what happened." Of course she'd heard what happened, everyone'd heard what happened. My dad had made it seem the first time like my mom was murdered and I caught in the crossfire, he made me tell everyone that that was true, but now Hogwarts at least knew it wasn't. Any day now I'd be getting an angry letter because it hit the muggle newspapers, any day now.

"I'm just glad to be better," I told her really not wanting to talk about it. (Because it seemed to be all anyone wanted to talk with me about lately.) "And thank you for letting me do my makeup work today."

Professor Syllbine waved her hand, "Anything for you my dear, though honestly we both know there isn't much for me to teach you. Do you really have a silver lime wand?" I nodded pulling it out so she could see. "Remarkable. The last seer I know of who had a silver lime wand was Cassandra Trelawney. I would not be surprised if you surpassed me in ability."

Well from what I'd heard that wasn't hard, but I was raised to be a proper lady. "I'm sure I will only be as good as my teacher."

She laughed, but settled down beside the crystal ball. "If we're being honest, seers are not taught. This school only has divination so those with the inner eye can practice. I would tell you not to worry about what you missed, but I'm too curious as to what you'll see when you look into the ball. So tell me dear child, what do you see?"

Taking a deep breath I looked at the ball only to draw back in confusion. "What is it?" Professor Syllbine asked. "What do you see?"

I shook my head confused, "I see a crystal ball."

"Look closer," she prompted not understanding. "Use your gift."

"No, I mean within the ball I see the image of a ball. It's shiny and crystal and on some sort of stand… it kind of looks like it's on a staff even, a thin wooden staff."

Professor Syllbine's look sent chills down my spine. "Do you know what it is?"

"Of course not," she told me with a smile. "I look into the ball and see nothing but my hand on the other side. It's your vision, so what do you think it is?"

"I don't know," I admitted with a sigh. "But it's important…and it's dangerous."

Professor Syllbine placed her hand on my shoulder in comfort, "It's a crystal ball my dear, that's knowledge. Surely you know that knowledge of the future is always dangerous."

"Knowledge isn't dangerous," I whispered in response. "It's the way people use the knowledge that's dangerous." And somehow i knew this particular knowledge was not wanted for the betterment of mankind.


	10. Chapter 10 Family Matters

It's kind of short, but thanks as always for every lovely review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Family Matters

The letter came the next day.

It was a US tabloid, which of course meant nothing, except for the fact that my father knew it was the truth. Even if everyone else laughed it off as another lie told about my family he knew that the story came from somewhere, came from me.

"You look like you got a howler," Minnie noted seeing my pale face. "But you don't know any wizards."

Yeah, at least it wasn't a howler. At least I wouldn't be embarrassed as well as chewed out. "It's a letter from my dad," I told her tossing the magazine in her lap. "I doubt he'll be too happy."

"My dad once did…well everything," Teddy muttered. (Yes he was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. No, no one thought anything of it.) "And his family always forgave him. I'm sure it won't be that bad.

Unfortunately the Lupins were more generous people than my father.

**Rosalee,**

** There are no words to say how furious I am at the way you've been behaving. If it was within my power I'd bring you straight back here where you belong. You never acted out before you went to that school, which means you've been around bad influences. That place is no good for you and surely by now you've realized that. **

** Unfortunately it is not within my power to bring you home due to the Wizarding laws. In that case I beseech you to keep your head low. Our past is our business and not the business of whatever shady character you've been speaking to about your mother. It is no one's business what happened-she's dead and gone. Let the truth die with her, please Rosalee.**

** On another note I will be traveling to the states this holiday, so you shall be staying at school during that time. I hate to have you there a minute more than necessary, but this seems to be the best arrangement.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your father**

"He doesn't sound that mad," Teddy suggested after reading over my shoulder.

No, no my father never got mad. "He's not mad, he's disappointed. Funny though how he doesn't blame me. Typical, but funny." Usually it was the teenager who blamed very one but themselves, not the parent. Then again most teenagers weren't like me, and none had a parent like my dad.

"Well you can't stay here for Christmas," Teddy declared surprising me. "Minnie has been coming home with me for years. Why don't you do the same? Come spend Christmas at the Burrow."

I'll admit it; I spit water everywhere. "The Burrow, Burrow?"

Minnie chuckled, "Yeah. They fitted it with an undetectable expansion charm and every year the Potters and Weasley's all gather there with whomever else they can find. I swear they make bets about how many people will show each year."

"And I count as a Potter," Teddy reminded. (As if I could possibly have forgotten.) "We'll probably go back to my house from school and then just go over on Christmas day for dinner. What do you say?"

I'll admit the idea of meeting Harry terrified me, but not enough to keep the fangirl within me from answering. "I'd love to come if I'm not intruding."

"Please," Minnie told me. "Last year I was the only girl in the entire house without red hair-it's horrible."

"And you have red hair," Teddy reminded as if I could have somehow forgotten. "And I do usually on Christmas, so everyone will probably just assume we're Weasleys. I think at this point they've given up on keeping track of each other."

I didn't remember the math exactly, but the Weasleys were like 5% of the magical community in Britain, so I couldn't imagine anyone being able to keep up. "It sounds like fun, but we still have almost 2 months of school to get through before then. Speaking of which I have make up work to do."

"You work yourself too hard," Teddy called, but I was already half way out of the hall.

Peeves had knocked down some statues, so I ended up going back to the Ravenclaw common room by the left wing of the 7th floor. _I wonder where the Room of Requirement is…though I guess since I don't require it, I won't know._

I really needed to stop thinking before I looked because there was suddenly a door in front of me I hadn't seen a moment before. Of course that was the way of half the doors at Hogwarts, but somehow I knew this was the Room of Requirement. Maybe it was the seer in me, or just the common sense, but I knew.

The moment I stepped into the room I realized the room of hidden things wasn't destroyed. Some sort of magic had protected it and I squealed in delight at the wonders within. There was everything from a domino to the Mirror of Erised which I resisted the temptation to go look in. "Okay room," I muttered to myself. "Why am I here?"

A box shifted forward on its shelf in response.

"Okay then," I decided taking the box down. "What's in here?"

Apparently nothing of importance. A few newspaper clippings about quidditch games, and a couple of letters from a Laila Newmark begging Dumbledore to let her attend and insisting she wasn't a squib.

Poor thing.

All and all, however, there was absolutely nothing of any importance at all. I began to wonder if the box hadn't really moved at all when I saw something dangling behind it. "No," I whispered trying to charm it down as I did the box. Only when it wouldn't come did I begin to believe it really was what I thought. I climbed over the shelves praying I didn't fall to my death like Crabbe until I finally grabbed the wooden stick.

It was exactly as I saw it in the crystal ball, but I realized now that this wasn't just a crystal ball, it had a prophecy inside it. A prophecy I doubted anyone wanted to hear.

_But it back Rose. You'll regret it if you don't._

"Reducio" I whispered sliding the now pen sized object in my bag. Maybe the sorting hat did have good reason to call me reckless.


	11. Chapter 11 The Prophecy

This chapter is really short, but I also didn't want to carry on any further. Well, you'll see.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The Prophecy

"You look nervous," Teddy told me at dinner. "Why do you look nervous?" Why did I look nervous? Because I had made a big, big mistake and still wasn't ready to rectify it and just put the darn orb back!

"I just remembered we had a potions test tomorrow, that's all," I lied. (Yes I had the test; no, I hadn't forgotten.) "I need to review the steps to making a love potion."

Teddy raised an eyebrow and I cursed- it wasn't on love potions. "Spill." I wasn't just about to pull it out in the middle of the Great Hall so I grabbed him with one hand, and Minnie with the other pulling them both into the silent corridor before taking the staph out. "Okay what is that?"

"I wish I knew," I replied with a sigh. "It's just something I saw during Divination and then I found it in the Room of Requirement."

"Wait," Teddy stopped me looking surprised. "How did you get into the Room of Requirement? It burnt down."

So the boy had been looking for it… "Apparently it didn't because I was just in there. Anyway, I saw it in the Crystal ball and then in there so I took it. I know it was a stupid idea, but I felt like I was meant to have it."

"But how can you touch it?" Minnie asked studying my miniaturized prophecy. "I thought only those involved can touch them."

"Only those involved can remove them," I corrected running my finger across the orb. "Someone already removed it, so it's perfectly safe." To test my theory Minnie touched the ball, but pulled her hand back quickly in shock. "What's wrong?"

Minnie stepped back afraid, "It shocked me. Is it not hurting you?" I shook my head. "Then maybe there is some protection on this ball, something that protects it from me, but not you."

But why would the ball see Minnie as a threat but not me? "I wonder," Teddy murmured grabbing the ball before I could stop him. To our surprise, nothing happened.

"You don't think?" Minnie whispered looking between Teddy and the ball.

"I do."

"What are you two babbling about?' I asked beyond confused. "And why does the ball only hurt you Minnie?"

Teddy sat down on one of the steps and I knew I was in for a long story. "You remember how when I found out you were a seer I flipped?" How could I forget? It was terrifying. "Well it's not just because my parents died over a stupid prophecy. When the ministry is alerted about a new prophecy, they're legally required to tell those involved. Right before I started here at Hogwarts my grandparents got a call about a Prophecy involving me. I never knew the full details of it, but I knew it was a pretty big deal. I'm wondering if this is the Prophecy about me, and that's why I can touch it, and if you're the one who said it, and that's why you can touch it."

What? "I don't tell prophecies," I reminded them. "It's just dreams and tea leaves and balls and such, but not prophecies."

Minnie gave me a sympathetic look, "How would you know though? Seers black out when they tell prophecies, so you wouldn't know if no one ever told you."

"And my dad would have guaranteed no one ever told me," I cursed. Why did he have to keep so much from me? And why did he have to have enough power to do so. "But if this is my prophecy and it's about Teddy…"

"Then what does it say?"

I couldn't answer the boys question, but I knew how we both could get the answers we needed. "You hold it," I told him. "Isn't that how you get a prophecy to tell itself, by holding it?"

"I…I think so," Teddy admitted taking the orb in his hand. I was beginning to think we were all just being paranoid and nothing would happen when a voice, my voice from long ago, began speaking.

"There shall come a time…"

"What are you three doing?"

Teddy dropped the staph back onto my lap and we turned to see none other than Professor McGonagall looking very, very annoyed.

"We have an explanation," I told her before realizing how stupid thing that was to say. Of course we had an explanation, but she didn't want to hear it. No, no she was looking at the object in my hand intently.

"Where did you find that?"

What was the use of lying if she knew what it was? "The Room of Requirement," I answered with a gulp and was surprised when McGonagall cursed in front of us.

"Come you three," she demanded taking the staph herself. "It appears we have much to discuss."


	12. Chapter 12 Headmasters

You know if you're reading this story you should thank Lizzie Hermione Potter because she's the reason the past 6 chapters have been posted because she always leaves lovely reviews

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Headmasters

As we walked into McGonagall's office my eyes couldn't help but linger on the portraits of Dumbledore and Snape. Even now I hadn't gotten an answer about just how much of a person stays in a portrait, but I knew there was some. I half wanted to yell at them for being horrible people and say Harry shouldn't have named his kid after them, but I kept it in. For one, you don't yell at the dead (even a portrait of them) and two, that would probably just get me in more trouble. (Though really I had no reason to be in trouble at all. I hadn't done anything wrong!)

"Sit, "McGonagall ordered and the three of us did so without question. Teddy, however, could only remain silent for so long.

"How much do you know about this?" he asked the woman he'd known his whole life. "And why are we in trouble."

"You're not," she answered offering us a tray of biscuits. (Yes, just like in the books.) "But you're still not allowed to listen to that prophecy. The last time a student listened to a prophecy they went and got themselves killed." I wanted to mention that Harry had come back to life and saved the world, but I figured that wouldn't be much appreciated. "Some headmasters might allow that, but I won't."

"Now Minerva," Dumbledore called from his painting. "It really was for the best and everything worked out."

"Except for the fact that I died," Snape added and I had to bite my lip to keep silent. How was this even happening to me?

"Oh shut up you too," McGonagall chastised and I got the feeling she was sick of her old colleges trying to do her job for her. "Whatever the case you need not be concerned about the details of that prophecy. All it merely says is that someday there will be a danger that Teddy can defeat."

From the look in McGonagall's eyes there was something else, but I doubted she'd be telling us anytime soon. "Did I say the Prophecy?"

"Yes." Well at least she wasn't going to lie. "On your 11th birthday, but I'm sure there is nothing for you to worry about. Most seers will offer one prophecy a lifetime and everything else will be trivial."

Or some seers spent more of their life in a prophetic daze then reality.

"Head back to your rooms," McGonagall ordered as silence fell again. "And leave the orb and staph here. Honestly if you three have time to worry about prophecies then I'm a muggle!"

She was right, we really didn't have time to worry about prophecies. That didn't mean however that we wouldn't.

"There's something she's not telling us," Teddy declared once we were out of her office. "And I don't like it. If there is some danger only I can defeat I want to know what it is."

I couldn't help but feel bad for Teddy; he really didn't need to be worrying about prophecies, not after the way his parents were killed. "I can look in the Library, see if there are any books on seers remembering prophecies. If I can remember what it says we don't need to hold it to know."

"Because McGonagall surely isn't going to let us anywhere near it again," Minnie admitted with a sigh. "I'll help you look, but I've never heard of it."

Teddy's hands were shaking, and I couldn't figure out if it was nerves or fury. "Worst comes to worst we steal the bloody thing and listen to it. I want to know what I'm up against."

"You want to be an auror," Minnie reminded her boyfriend patting him on the back. "In two years you're going to be fighting all sorts of evil wizards. Surely it's just about one of them."

Surely. If the prophecy could wait two years.

"You know something, don't you?"

Of course I knew something, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. "I've been looking into where the sight comes from," I admitted as we reached the place where the path to the two common rooms diverged. "So far as I can tell no one knows. Some people say God, others say it's our brains processing the events in our life out-of-order. Whatever the case I can't help but feel like I was meant to find that staph today."

"And you don't think destiny would be in such a hurry to bring you to the prophecy if it had years before it began," Teddy gulped. "Got it."

I wanted to tell him that everything would be fine, but I was no liar. "Look, I'm sure we'll figure it out." I told Teddy before grabbing Minnie and heading off towards our common room. Just as we were leaving I heard Teddy whisper something to himself.

"Let's just hope we figure it out before it happens."


End file.
